Politics
by ShuitzLove
Summary: O mundo parecia conspirar contra dois adolescentes. Ele era fechado e reservado. Ela era falante e alegre. Ele queria vingança pela morte dos pais quando menor. Ela carregava consigo um segredo. Ambos opostos, mas dizem que os opostos se atraem não é mesmo?


**Politics**

_School policy_— _ShuitzLove_

.

.

.

A noite fria e gélida reinava em Tóquio quase que os avisando de uma possível tempestade no meio da noite, a brisa fria balançava as cortinas do quarto escuro e abafado pelo ar condicionado. O garoto de cabelos cor ébano observava o tecido de sua blusa em transe, apesar de não entender á si próprio, ele mesmo sabia que era bem mais estranho do que parece, ele odeia alguém falando com ele, odeia a luz do dia, odeia o dia em si, e apesar de odiar o dia, ele era conseqüentemente obrigado á freqüentar a escola.

E nesse momento praguejava sobre ainda ter que ser menor de idade, não gostava de caminhar nem mesmo de falar, ignorava á todos de sua sala, mas agora todos iriam aproximar-se dele, já que iria mudar de escola, sendo assim ninguém o conhecia, e apesar de ignorá-los eles vão continuar insistindo falar com ele, como sempre fazia principalmente as garotas, que pareciam necessitar de uma atenção extra.

Ignorou o frio por fim deitando-se na cama pronto para ter uma boa noite de sono, a qual não veio não como ele imaginou, já fazia dois meses que tinha pesadelos sobre sua mãe, que já morreu á onze anos atrás, e ele também, agora todas as noites acordava assustado e com medo, um sentimento qual tentava não compreender e não sentir, mas nesses últimos meses estava se tornando impossível, e ele sabia que sim, apesar de não admitir.

E apesar de não querer falar nada, com ninguém, ele sabia que sofria em silêncio, o silêncio que até então ele venerava, e que de um modo misterioso, apenas nesses meses sentia-se sozinho, e ele não sabia o por quê, viveu sozinho á quase seis anos atrás onde seu pai e nem seu irmão não tinham tempo para o mesmo, até então ele distanciou-se das pessoas, preferiria ficar sozinho e com os seus pensamentos.

Depois de seu talvez não último pesadelo ele tentasse novamente dormir, enquanto encolhia as pernas abraçando os travesseiros, fechou os olhos fortemente fazendo os mesmo arderem ao contato obrigatório, abri-os piscando e fechando-os novamente normalmente, dessa vez, e sem perceber acabou dormindo, dessa vez não teve nenhum pesadelo, apenas a escuridão total, para logo após acordar com o barulho irritante e insistente do despertador que até então avia esquecido que avia sido ligado.

A manhã já se iniciava e ele sem perceber já avia chegado ao tão tramado colégio, ou até mesmo, a escola, a manhã era quente e ensolarada, nada parecido com a noite anterior que avia sida fria e escura. Adentrou em sua sala, na qual mostrava em um pequeno papel escrito á mão com o número de sua classe, todos viraram o pescoço para saber a quem avia entrado na sala mais barulhenta da escola, os olhos femininos brilharam ao ver a beleza do garoto que não disse uma palavra só, os garotos apenas assentiram para ele com a cabeça, já um loiro não pareceu gostar muito de um desses tipos de cumprimento.

Levantou-se de sua carteira com um sorriso contagiando caminhando em direção ao moreno que acabara de sentar-se em uma carteira no fundo a sala ao lado de alguma garota que ele não prestara atenção em saber quem era. O loiro o observou e sentou-se em cima da pequena mesinha da carteira fazendo o garoto arquear uma de suas sobrancelhas olhando para o loiro sem expressão.

— Faz tempo que não temos um novato nessa sala, qual é o seu nome? — apesar de o loiro ter perguntado inocente, o garoto a sua frente simplesmente o ignorou, esperou alguns minutos, e ao suspirar teve certeza que ele o deixaria em paz, mas o mesmo estava errado, ele apenas começou a falar mais ainda, sobre o colégio e também sobre como a sala era famosa por ser muito bagunceira — Por que você foi transferido no meio do ano, e para essa sala?

Esperou, esperou, mas nenhuma resposta veio o seu gênio irritado já estava começando a florescer, se não fosse uma garota que sentava ao lado dele levantar-se e segurar os ombros do loiro, fazendo os dois á olhar, olhos verdes, olhos verdes que ele simplesmente não pôde desviar e só depois dela desviar os olhos sem graça viu os cabelos róseos longos e lisos dela, o corpo pequeno e proporcional á ela.

— Naruto, por que não deixa o aluno novato? Se ele não quer falar, não fique insistindo — ela mesma vendo que seu amigo avia ido falar com o novato já levantara-se para falar com ele também, mas quando viu que o mesmo nem ao menos falava, apenas sentou-se novamente assistindo seu melhor amigo tentar ter uma conversa amigável, que não era correspondida, então simplesmente decidiu interferir — Desculpe pelo meu amigo, ele gosta de ter amizades, a propósito, meu nome é Sakura.

E depois desse simples diálogo que foi apenas ela mesma que falou ela voltou a sentar em sua carteira voltando a conversar com as amigas que agora conversavam mais animadas e um pouco maliciosas fazendo a amiga rósea ruborizar e congelar na carteira, o que não passou despercebido pelo garoto de cabelo cor ébano, observou todos os pequenos traços dela e também percebeu o jeito dela, sorridente, meiga, mas ele viu que ela escondia algo por detrás de seus olhos estranhamente brilhantes.

Virou quando ouviu o segundo toque avisando-os de seus professores que já adentravam na sala, viu o professor adentrar na sala, mas nenhum dos alunos pareceu notar, ou então apenas ignorou-o, pareceu ser o único que realmente prestara atenção nele, o professor vendo que nenhum deles o olhava, suspirou vendo o aluno novato, o chamou com gestos então se levantou caminhando por toda a sala para enfim chegar a frente à sala inteira que pararam de conversar quando o viram em frente a sala, seu semblante inexpressivo.

— Apresente-se para a classe, novato — o professor sorriu o incentivando, as meninas pareceram curiosas para saber o que o moreno falaria os garotos também – apesar da face sem demonstrar muitos sentimentos. Respirou fundo observando toda a classe parando o olhar em uma única pessoa, em um único corpo, em uma única alma e em um único coração, olhos verdes, era apenas essa cor na qual enxergava, e sem perceber seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso, e as palavras escaparam sem perceber

— Sasuke Uchiha — a voz grave ecoou pela classe de modo relevante, as garotas começaram a cochichar sobre o nome do garoto no qual – para elas – era um tanto bonito que combinava com o mesmo e com o seu jeito, alguns garotos também cochichavam entre si, mas a conversa estava longe de ser sobre o nome do novato, não desviou nenhum momento os seus olhos ônix dos olhos verdes da garota, e ele nem ao menos tentava disfarçar que a estava olhando, ou até mesmo admirando, desviou os olhos sem graça para voltar á conversar com uma loira

Depois desse inerte acontecimento ele voltara para sua carteira tentando ouvir as palavras do professor o que quase nunca acontecia pelo tamanho barulho da sala, que até então nunca parecia acabar, eram risadas, gritos, brigas e até mesmo beijos barulhentos, sentia nojo, por seu jeito reservado ele nunca avia se importado com garotas e é por isso que já com dezesseis anos ainda não avia beijada uma sequer garota na boca, em seus lábios, o maior beijo que já deu foi na bochecha no qual fora em sua mãe á muitos anos atrás.

Depois de falar seu nome na frente de toda a classe, ele simplesmente não tivera vontade de propor-se nem mais uma palavra, mais nenhuma sairia de seus lábios no ano inteiro, e em como todas as escolas passaria um ano nesta também, a não ser que realmente goste dela, o que estava longe de acontecer, tirando lindos olhos verdes brilhantes, um sorriso meigo e uma só pessoa.

A aula passara normalmente e agora já seria o horário de almoço*, saiu de sua classe sentando-se debaixo de uma árvore enquanto preparava-se para comer seu tão esperado almoço, não iria admitir para si mesmo, mas estava com muita fome, retirou a tampa de um loke* pegando os hashis* pronto para pegar seus bolinhos de arroz e comer junto com suas almôndegas que sua empregada fizera na manhã. Estava tão concentrado em comer seu almoço que nem avia notado alguém se sentando ao seu lado, virou o pescoço e quando viu quem era desistiu de retrucar, a rósea o olhou sem graça e apontou para seu almoço que ainda encontrava-se dentro do loke*.

— Espero que não se importe, mas eu sempre como meu almoço debaixo dessa árvore, então pensei que pudéssemos dividi-la — ela continuava sem graça esperando a resposta do garoto que apenas virou a cara continuando a comer, ela considerou isso como um "pode ser" e logo começou a comer seu tão almejado almoço lentamente, quando viu algo ou alguém acenou vendo a pessoa acenar de volta, voltou a comer e quando terminou suspirou fechando os olhos, levantou-se do jardim retirando as gramas e as folhas de seu uniforme — Até mais Uchiha-san.

Estranhou o adjetivo em seu nome, nunca nenhuma garota o avia chamado assim, sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo o chamavam de "Sasuke-kun", no qual ele odiava vindo da boca delas. Mas quando a viu chamando-lhe educadamente fez com que ele tivesse mais admiração ainda pela garota de olhos verdes, até então chamada Sakura, que ele achou que combinava com ela, não só por seus cabelos incrivelmente exóticos e róseos, mas também por seus olhos verdes encantadores. Inspirou o ar levantando-se pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça do uniforme voltando a sua classe.

Assim que pôs os pés na classe, algumas garotas começaram á sussurrar, ele apenas revirou os olhos, sem pensamentos e nada a tratar, como sempre agira. Deveria dizer que já estava acostumado á esse tipo de atenção feminina, das menos depravadas e até as mais depravadas, mas de tão acostumado com os gestos dessas garotas, ele simplesmente aprendera a ignorar, desde os seus treze anos, a idade na qual seu corpo começou a aparecer seus músculos aumentarem, ficando cada vez mais alto, o rosto mais pálido e limpo, e cada vez mais atraente, ás vezes queria ter nascido o homem mais feio e ridículo do universo, assim não iria atrair atenção.

Sentou-se na carteira, pegou a caneta fina e de cor azul enquanto rabiscava o caderno parecendo ser o desenho de dois olhos, concentrado ele continuou a pintar e desenhar o rosto que simplesmente surgira em sua mente que até então estava fechada, agora estava completamente aberta, fitou brevemente o desenho quando o acabou deixando os olhos opacos, a figura de sua mãe sorridente ali restara. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao ver a figura da mãe, ficou tão concentrado no desenho que nem notou um par de safiras observando-o também.

— Ah, é a sua mãe? — ignorou e guardou a folha dentro de sua mochila, mas o par de safiras não avia desistido, não desistiria de fazer mais um amigo, apesar de já ter muitos, ele gostava de ter amigos — Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Ela está doente? Ela morreu? Ah, eu sinto muito Sasuke!

Irritou-se completamente, além de perguntar sobre sua mãe — um assunto no qual ele odeia falar, apesar de amá-la e gostar de falar sobre o seu jeito — depois ele simplesmente falou com ele o bombardeando de perguntas pessoas ainda o chamado pelo primeiro nome como se já fossem bastante íntimos, já iria retrucar, mas um par de esmeraldas apareceu correndo e ignorando o mesmo olhando de forma raivosa para o loiro.

— Naruto! Por que você falou daquela maneira com a Hinata-chan?! — ela o olhou ainda mais raivoso, o loiro á olhou e suspirou sentindo uma forte formicação em seu nariz olhou para o moreno e sorriu doce, mas logo depois voltou o olhar para a loira o encarando de modo ainda mais raivoso

— Sakura-chan, é que ela vem falar comigo e fica gaguejando, daí eu me irrito com ela, ela fala toda embasbacada — sentou-se na cadeira virando a cara e vendo o professor entrar na sala, a rosada suspirou e sentou-se em sua carteira sorrindo levemente, os lábios do moreno curvaram-se em um sorriso ao ver o sorriso nos lábios da rosada que o encantara

A aula acabou e o moreno já saíra da classe encontrando-se com a rosada saindo também, os dois caminharam em silêncio um ao lado do outro, e por mais engraçado que fosse o moreno viu que a mesma era sua vizinha, ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu que a mesma morava _naquela_ mansão enorme, ela sorriu para ele acenando com a mão, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ele apenas viu uma criança correndo para abraçar a rosada e gritando um "_Sakura-nee-chan, senti muitas saudades suas."_

Adentrou em sua casa rodando a chave logo em seguida a fechando, subiu as escadas abrindo a porta de seu quarto, sem nem a menos retirar o uniforme do tão prestigiado colégio deitou-se em sua cama, esperando o sono vir, e assim a escuridão veio e com um sorriso nos lábios entregou-se para o mundo dos sonhos.


End file.
